Go slow with me
by 45567sk8r
Summary: what if George went to Mercy West in season3 what if he hasnt spoke to his friends since.it has been 10 years and they are all attendings Now he has to go to Seattle Grace for a organ transplant. this story also contains other hospital drama please reveiw
1. Chapter 1

Izzie walked into the elevator with her huge espresso in her hands. She sipped at it slowly, remembering the last moment with George and her in the elevator like everyday. She had a liver transplant this morning and she didn't know who would be the other attending assisting her in the procedure. As she got off at her stop as she walked towards the locker room the OR board caught her eye. She read …..

Attending: DR. Isobel Stevens

Resident: DR. Lexie Grey

Interns: None

Others: DR. George O'Malley (Mercy West attending)

"Oh got today is going to suck." She muttered as she walked away sipping her espresso more aggressively. Meredith saw the tension on Izzie's face "what's up?" Mere asked. "I have a surgery with George this morning." Meredith was stunned "YOU MEAN GEORGE O'MALLEY? OUR GEORGE? OH MY GOD! She yelled. "Meredith can we not discuss this?" Meredith looked away from Izzie and suddenly Meredith's pager went off and she ran out of the room. _God I have surgery with him in an hour_. As if on cue she heard her pager calling her to the pit but she recognized the number it was George's.


	2. Chapter 2

She walked down to the pit and she got the breath knocked from her chest. He had stubble now on his chin and extremely short hair. He was smiling a drop dead gorgeous smile that soon fell as he spotted her. She approached him and he extended his hand "hello Dr. Isobel Stevens." He said in a monotone voice. "Hello Dr. O'Malley." She smiled and then he handed her the chart. "This the chart of my patient back the Mercy West I thought you might need a copy." "Thanks" she said swiftly flipping through the chart she started to walk away but turned around and said "Dr. O'Malley while you're here you may want to catch up with Dr. Grey- Shepard and Dr. Grey-Sloan at some point." His face went pale "Lexie married mark? That wasn't what the OR board said" he asked "yes about 6 months ago and the chief keeps the names of married attending's short." She replied and then went to the conference room to flip though the rest of the chart.

Meredith was at the pit for a Nero consult. She was inspecting the pupils and did multiple of other tests before saying "brain dead. Call the family and see if he is an organ donor. Page me when they arrive I will speak with them" She pulled off her latex gloves and walked out the door. "Dr. Grey- Shepard?" the voice was familiar to her yet different. She turned and saw him "George?" he ran over at a jogging pace and hugged her. She stepped out of the hug to glare at him "10 years George? Seriously?!" he looked at the floor "sorry. I did miss you Mere." She smiled and said "I heard your doing a surgery with Izzie." All the color dropped from his face, she laughed and said "come on lets get coffee before your surgery." They walked together and talked about how he specialized in General surgery like Izzie and Meredith Specialized in Nero. "So do you cut open a lot of brains?" he asked lightly. She shoved him a teasingly and said "my patient was declared brain dead this morning and I may have to do a harvest surgery with the grabby interns this afternoon." He looked at the floor nervously and said "so Lexie married Sloan." She nodded "Yeah and they are incredibly happy you should see the newly weds." She laughed. Her pager went off which made her need to say goodbye to George but he told her that they would meet for coffee one day in the near future. She looked at the pager again and it was a code blue "what did the freaking interns do to my patient this time?" she asked herself and ran down the hall to room 478.


	3. Chapter 3

Izzie was scrubbing in when George walked into the scrub room. His thoughts screamed at him _George do not and I repeat do not think about how hot she looks in those scrubs!! You need to be professional. Oh my god to think what she looks like with her hair down and out of scrubs....... _his thoughts were interrupted by Izzie speaking to him " I need to out of here by 11-O'clock so we better get started remember you're here for one organ I am here for the whole harvest." Her voice was cold something George wasn't used to. "For what?" he blurted out _seriously?! Seriously?! Did you really just ask her why she was going to an appointment. _Her eyes became slightly warmer and she said "George… I mean Dr. O'Malley I had melanoma in my brain, liver and skin I have to make sure all the metes were gone. Satisfied?!" she then entered the OR leaving him alone in an empty scrub room. Once he was scrubbed in she shot daggers at him as walked to his place by the other organ collectors. "Okay everyone lets get started…… 10 blade." She looked like a surgeon and when she cut her eyes came to life. _George we are here for one reason to collect the organ not to collect Izzie. _His mind scolded him. After about 40 minutes she said "Dr. George O'Malley your up and the last one." She lifted the organ from the body cavity and put it in George's bag. He nodded his head and said "thank you Dr. Isobel Stevens." When Izzie was done preparing the body for the family she walked into the scrub room to find George waiting for her. She let her hair down and took the mask from her face and the gloves from her hands. "Is there a problem "Dr. O'Malley?" she asked. He shook his head and gave her a hug. Then he started to pull her in for a kiss. Instead she backed away and shook his hand "it was a pleasure working with you today Dr. O'Malley. Good luck at Mercy West" then she swiftly walked out of the room. Meredith jogged into the room to see a whole code team over her 55 year old female patient who was in craniotomy post op. "what the hell?" she asked grabbing her stethoscope. "She has equal breath sounds with the ambu bag but she can't breathe on her own. Get me an intimation tray!" she intabated the patient then said "Her brain is swelling. You Dr. Grey-Sloan's intern come and practice your bur holes." she did the bur holes and the stats started to go up. "Ok we're good. Give Mrs. Helen 5 of morphine and I'll expect one of you morons to find me for hourly updates." She waked out of the room. She walked towards the coffee cart to see George there. "Hey weren't you supposed to go back to Mercy West for your transplant?" he looked up at her with tired eyes "Yeah I did the transplant but the guy died on the table." "I'm sorry. I just had to intibate one of my patients." "Come to the café with me ill buy you lunch." Before he got up from the bench he said "after the surgery I tried to kiss Izzie." Meredith smiled at him "come on you can tell me about it." He walked into the café to see Christina sitting with Izzie. "Come on." Meredith encouraged "Hey Bambi." Christina said gleefully. Izzie shot daggers at him and Meredith but her face softened a little once she saw that he was in a launched conversation with Christina. "Izzie how did the appointment go?" Meredith asked when she answered she had her eyes locked on George's eyes. "I don't have cancer" She said in a voice that sounded like it was met to poison George. _How could I have tried to kiss her? George you are seriously an idiot_ he told himself. Izzie was looking at him _i miss you. _she told him sightlently. she wished that they could at least be friends.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Christina did you get married too?" he asked in a teasing tone. She looked at him and said "yes actually you can call me Dr. Yang Hunt now." She showed him her ring "who is he?" he whispered to Meredith "the new trauma attending." She whispered back.

"I'm divorced." Izzie said casually "YOUR WHAT?! George asked or more like screamed. "Didn't Meredith tell you? When I had cancer I married Alex but when I got better I knew that I didn't love him anymore and my new chance to live gave me a new perspective so I filed for divorce." Izzie shrugged and George looked at Meredith "Sorry." She mouthed. " well I have to check on the patient that the interns almost killed." Meredith sighed and walked away. _COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THEM! _He screamed silently after her. as if god was looking out for him her pager went off it was a 911. She ran out of the room and down to the pit "what do we got?" she asked entering Trama1. "John Doe 23 year old male, pulse is weak but there, has contusion to the head and has lost four figures, but why we called you down is because he has a ridged abdomen and I think a spleen bleed." Hunt said. "Okay I want blood work done and I want to run some tests personally before we call Dr. Sloan about the fingers and lacerations to his face." She started to palpitate the abdomen and then took him up for a CT. As the results came up she started screaming to the interns on the case. "You! find Dr. O'Malley, Dr. Bailey and I also want Dr. Hahn with me in case of other unseen damage….you! book the OR and tell them we are coming down. Let's move!" This was a matter of life or death and she really didn't want to bring George into this but it was a must in order to keep this man alive and that was her first priority.

George heard his pager go off and ran to OR wondering what could have happened. He reached the scrub room to find Izzie. "Here is the mans chart. He has major external injuries but we are going in there to repair the spleen and his liver has two holes in it. I need you to get on the phone with uno's and see if they can send an blood type A+ liver stat tell them DR. Stevens has requested it. Then when your off the phone come scrub in." with that she went into the OR. After Dr. O'Malley was off the phone he scrubbed in. "Dr. Isobel Stevens. There is no liver available." She took in a sharp breath "Dr. Bailey can you control this bleeding around the liver and I need more lap pads and a clamp. Can someone page I need more hands." All of them did as instructed, George held the clamp for Izzie but he caught something they didn't. "His spleen isn't pulsating enough he isn't getting a good blood flow into his spleen." She sighed "can some hang another unit of A+?" John Doe's started to have arrhythmia's. "He is having cardiac tamponade." Hahn yelled. "crap!" Izzie muttered. Then without any warning the man went flat line. "He's coding get me the paddles." George said. "Try ventilating him manually." He continued. After four shocks and 3 rounds of Epinephrine. Izzie took off her mask "time of death 1:18pm" with that she walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Hunt was discharging a 11 year old girl who broke her arm when Christina came up behind him and kissed him on the cheek. They kissed until someone caught Christina's eye. Preston Burke. "Why is he here?" she glared at Owen "he is here to give a VIP patient a Piggy Back heart surgery. By the way I made sure your scrubbing in." he started to kiss Christina again "wonderful." she said sarcastically. "Why don't you want to do a Piggy Back surgery? You love being a cardiac surgeon I would think you would love to study under THE Preston Burke." "You'll see." Christina said unwillingly. Preston walked up to them and said "Hello Christina." "Hello ." Owen looked at both of them "you two know each other?" Christina sighed "yup tell him Burke tell my husband how we know each other." She said this through clenched teeth. "Husband?" he asked astonished. "Yup." She said in a smug tone rubbing this news in Burke's face. He stayed silent till Christina broke the news to Owen "this man in front of you is my ex- fiancé. He left me at the alter. Without even saying goodbye after he left the alter, he packed up his stuff and left. Haven't seen him since." With that Christina took off down the hall and locked her self in an on-call room to cry. A few minutes later she heard a knock at the door. "Christina its Owen can I come in?" she sighed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve "hey." She said opening the door. Tears tugged at the corners of her eyes and Owen immediately embraced her.

Izzie was in the locker room and George walked in "Dr. Stevens" he greeted her. "I'm going home now so I guess this is good-bye." He ran over to her and kissed her. This time she didn't resist it, she embraced it. she put her hands on his chest and his hand caressed her cheek. After the kiss she let her head fall to his shoulder only for a second before she pushed herself away and went back to the vacant place that she still uncomfortably shared with Alex. Well technically it was owned by Meredith but she and Alex were the only two that lived there now. Alex was on-Call that night so she was home all alone. She couldn't get the kiss of her and George out of her head. She went up the stair case and laid on her bed that once held her and George in it….. For one night at least. When she closed her eyes all she could see was him holding her hand as she listened to the message she got from Denny. Denny she missed him so much. If he were here now he would know what to do. If he were alive the moment between her and George would be nonexistent. She sighed and sleep claimed her after a long day.

Lexie walked into the room to see George with his head in his hands "George?" she asked surprised. He looked up. _She looks so different. She had longer hair and she was just coming in for her shift. She was such a good friend. She looks glowingly happy. _"Hey Lex." He said "Oh my god George you look different…but good different." He held her at arms length " the married life suits you well." She blushed and looked into Georges eyes " I love Mark he is so good for me George. He has changed so much, he even wants kids now." The thought made her smile. He hugged her " I miss you being around George I wish you could have been at the wedding. I wish my best friend could be there. I wanted you to give me away. That's how I imagined it, but instead the Chief gave me away." She wiped tears from her eyes " I am sorry Lexie. Tell Mark I said hello." She smiled and said "I will….George will I see you again." He smiled and said " sure you will Lex…bye." With that he left the room.


End file.
